Soul Mates Revisited
by mrmp
Summary: Where are they now? If they do break up, what will happen when they end up in the same city years down the road? My take on a happy ending if our favorite couple should break up! ROGAN FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the San Francisco Chronicle, Yale Law, McGraw Hill or the Gilmore Girls. Sad I know.

Thanks Lauren you are Great, the best!!!!

* * *

It had been over 5 years since that day that she and Logan decided to split up. They still saw each other for a couple of weeks even took a vacation to a Caribbean island to celebrate her graduation and his leaving his fathers company. It was on that trip when she told him that she accepted the position at the San Francisco Chronicle. He had been happy for her, she was taking the first steps to fulfilling a life long dream, but at the same time, it was killing him more and more.

Logan had been on interview upon interview, it all came back to his all too popular stunts in his past, and of course the much-publicized humiliation that was that internet company. He was contemplating going back to his father, yet he really did not want to accept that defeat and to him that is what that would be, admitting defeat.

Logan had offered to take the trip with her out to California to help her get settled but she refused, she and Lorelai would be making the first trip out to find a place to live than they were going to make it a road trip for the actual move. They spent their final weekend together on Martha's Vineyard for 4 July; it was a very emotional good bye.

Five years ago, Rory Gilmore accepted a position as a staff writer on the editorial staff of the SF Chronicle. Her talent was quickly noticed by the upper echelons and she was soon given more and more work in her favorite department, features. She was recently promoted to the editor of the Art & Features department. Overall, she was happy. She had made friends with other young people on the staff and in the building in which she lived.

When she and Lorelai came out to find an apartment Lorelai insisted on finding a building where young people lived. They quickly found a perfect two-bedroom condominium that her grandparents insisted on buying as a graduation and congratulations gift. It was a small but beautiful condominium in an upscale building on Nob Hill, very prestigious but still young enough that she could make it into her own home, she loved it. At first, she was shocked that her grandparents had spent that much money but they had set up the realtor and told her what the price range was, Rory had not a clue. When she protested her grandfather waved her off saying it was an investment in her and her future. Lorelai told her to take it and run. They had also insisted that she had two bedrooms for her vast book collections, she would have a library. She and Lorelai quickly made that room into a guest room/study. Lorelai would, of course, need a place to stay when she visited.

The only thing missing in her life was a boyfriend. She had dated, boy had she dated. Her friends were constantly trying to set her up, even her grandmother who seemed to have friends in San Francisco try to set her up but they all ended miserably. They all started to worry when she did not date at all the first year. She blamed the increasing amount of work she had. She briefly had a boyfriend the second year she was their, he was tall blonde and intelligent but in the end he was lacking something that she could not put a finger on. It lasted 3 months, he told her he loved her and she said good-bye. After that, it was the same stream of blind dates. They were not Logan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think! It's not going to be long. I don't think. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Again I don't own anything, not even the Brennan Building which is real, I'll put the link on my profile.

Thanks again to Lauren.

* * *

Logan was lost for a month after Rory left; he did not know what to do. The remaining money in his trust was dwindling fast and with out employment he would be broke by the end of the year; his expenses were too high to keep being unemployed.

It was the end of August, when he went to his father. Not for a job and not for help. He made an appointment to meet him at the house in Hartford. Mitchum was so sure Logan was coming to crawl back to him. Logan sat before his father and told him what he wanted to do and Mitchum was shocked but proud. Logan wanted to return to school. Yale Law to be exact; Logan had always enjoyed history and more importantly the history of the law. Although he did not want to be a trial lawyer, he did want to get into corporate law. Thanks to Mitchum, he was signed up and present for the first day of classes two weeks later. He even took a dorm instead of an apartment. For him the three years it took to receive his law degree or _Juris Doctor _had been different. Some would say he was channeling Rory. He even joined the options that the J.D. program had to offer such as the Yale Law Journal and intensive research programs, as well as any other offering he had the time for. This time around, his focus was on his studies and not partying. He never dated while he was in school. Summers were spent at internships in Hartford and he stayed in his parent's pool house. When he graduated, he did so with honors.

He was being recruited by local law firms but he really wanted to get into a corporate environment. He had enjoyed his time in London, in that atmosphere but had no desire to return to the foreign land. One job offer he had received seemed perfect and kept looking at it McGraw Hill, their Management Development Program was an 18-month rotational program seeking to find the most talented recent MBA graduates even though he graduated with a law degree his concentration was corporate law. He would spend his first 18 months in New York. Then he could be transferred to anyone of their corporate offices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here he stood over 5 years since the last time he saw Rory, 5 years since he started Yale Law he finished his 18 month program and remained in NY for 6 months now he was being transferred to their legal department in San Francisco.

Over the past 4 years he had built a sturdy relationship with his parents, they were not close but he no longer hated them and they seemed to be very proud of his accomplishments. Even his grandfather seemed proud, even though the old coot did not voice it very often.

As a surprise, his parents bought him a condominium in a building not to far from his office in The Brennan building. It was a newer building filled with younger executives. It was a 2-bedroom condominium with a gorgeous view of the water. He loved it; his mother had even sent her decorator and fixed the apartment how he had his prior ones.

He also had adjusted his lifestyle substantially. He spent less money and more importantly he was no longer a playboy, in fact, he had only been on three dates since he and Rory split up. Only once he ended up in bed, she was tall thin with brown hair and blue eyes they went to dinner had a decent conversation and gotten horrifically drunk and slept together, she left when he started telling her he was sorry for letting her go, that he loved her and he kept calling her Rory or Ace. When he passed out from the alcohol, she quickly dressed and ran from his NY apartment.

He had not seen Colin or Finn since right before he started law school, Finn returned to Australia and Colin was finally put to work by his father. They call and send emails, but their schedules never allowed them to see one another. Logan was sure any day now, he would receive an invitation to one of their weddings to a bride hand picked by their parents. He shuddered at the thought. When he left the Huntzberger Group, he also left the obligation of needing a trophy wife.

Today was Wednesday, moving day; he arrived with his last box and suitcase and was now staring out of his floor to ceiling windows and hoping for a new start. Although people knew of the Huntzberger name in California, his father was yet to acquire any newspapers in the state. The Hearst family had this market cornered. For that, he was grateful. He was brought out of his reverie by a knock at the door, thinking it was the movers forgetting to bring something in he ran over and opened to door to only be stunned silent.

"Hi, I know you're new and probably haven't eaten so I thought you might…" she started speaking while looking down at the bag then slowly raised her head to look at her new neighbor her voice caught in her throat. " Logan" Rory choked out.

"_Of all the Gin joints_" he muttered "Hey Ace" he said a shy smile playing at his lips, He thought to himself I have worked hard and now as a reward she was waltzing back into his life…this just might have been the best day in five years. _Boy was this awkward though as they just stared at each other neither making the first move_. Suddenly her trance broke and she ran into his arms and hugged him to her as tight as she could. _Or maybe not_.

TBC

* * *

I know they have been short, but I wanted to get this out! I'll work more and post soon!

for now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am just cranking them out!!!!!! This is going to be a short story!

Thanks to Lauren for gettiing these back to me so quickly. Hugs!

* * *

"MOM" she practically yelled into the phone. She ran, she hugged him then high tailed it out of there right into the safety of her apartment and called her mom.

"What's the matter?" Lorelai asked a little taken aback by her tone.

"He's here" she said as if there should not be a need for an explanation

"Who, who's there?" she asked still not getting then realization dawned on her "No!" she said

"Yes and you won't believe it he lives right next door" Rory explained.

It had been a huge transition for her; she was so use to having everyone around her, her security blanket always within a half hour car ride. Lorelai made the trip out with her, and helped her decorate and settle into her new place, but when a month rolled around it was time to head home and Rory was alone. For the first time in her life, she was truly alone. The first night she cried and this time she could not call for her mother to come back, this time she had to deal, she had a job and responsibilities. She often thought of calling Logan and from time to time even text him, nothing personal just hello or just thinking about you and from time to time he did try to call she would never answer she would just send him a message that she couldn't talk to him; it was too hard, his reply was always he understood. Those texts stopped 2 years ago and she thought he had forgotten about her maybe went back to his dad or even met someone new.

But now, he's here rumors were going around the building about the guy moving here from New York, he was moving in alone so that meant he didn't have a wife or a girlfriend. _She hoped_.

"Well Hun isn't this what you wanted him to find you?" she asked Lorelai knew the reason why all those dates were so horrible; "you still love him and you want him back" Lorelai explained to her daughter who from time to time was love dense.

"WOAH! Hold the phone, I do not know if he came here for me if he is with someone new. I don't know anything" she exclaimed

"Well didn't you talk to him?" Lorelai asked confused

"No, I went over to the new neighbor's house with some Chinese figuring he wouldn't get out for groceries for a while." Rory began

"How Mayberry of you" Lorelai joked

"Anyway, I was looking in the bag when he answered the door so when I looked up I was shocked to see him standing there in jeans and a t-shirt" she continued but was interrupted again

"How does he look?" Lorelai asked knowing full well that her daughter

"Let me finish" Rory reprimanded

"Sorry" Lorelai said pretending to be offended

"I was so shocked to see him I said his name and do you know what he said" Rory said expectantly

"What"

"Of all the Gin joints, that's what he said then he said it he said Hey Ace" she said suddenly deflated.

"Aw Hun, see what happens when you let a guy watch your favorite movie" Lorelai said laughing a bit. Then it happened he did not wait to long, not that she thought he would.

"Oh no!" Rory exclaimed nervously

"Go!" Lorelai said "Go talk to him" then she hung up on her daughter.

She looked at her phone unbelievingly her mother actually hung up on her. She looked over at the door as he knocked again.

"Come on Ace, open up we can't avoid each other we live right next door." He said jokingly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was shocked to say the least one second she was in his arms again, she still fit perfectly, and then she was gone. He watched her run down the hallway to what he assumed was her apartment. He knew where she was going she was going to call Lorelai.

"Honor" he said into his cell phone, over the past few years he and his sister became the best of friends. She knew how much he missed Rory and how he prayed that one day, he would make it to California and hope she was still there. Fate certainly had something in store for the two young lovers.

"Logan, is everything ok?" Honor asked her brother who seemed a bit off.

"Did you help Dad find this apartment?" he asked curious if they knew Rory was here

"Nope, why?" she asked now confused "Is there something wrong with the apartment"

"Nope its just I have an interesting neighbor, actually the next apartment over"

"Really, intrigue, do tell" Honor asked hoping he would just tell her

"Rory" he said plainly with a hint of happiness that was unmistakable.

"Well that is wonderful but what the hell are you doing on the phone with me if the love of your life is living right next door and how do you know she is right next door" Honor drilled him

"Well the last boxes were brought into the apartment and before I started the unpacking I was taking in the view when there was a knock on the door and here I thought it was the movers having forgotten something. Low and behold it was my beautiful Ace standing there looking into a bag of Chinese take out saying that she knew how I was probably hungry and didn't get to the store yet, then she looked up" he explained "she jumped into my arms hugged me to the point that I thought she was going to cut off my circulation. Immediately after, she let go and ran back to her apartment, food still in hand." He said with a bit of a laugh.

"She was always sweet, that one" Honor said "So why are you talking to me and not knocking on her door?" she inquired

"I know her even after all these years I know for a fact she is on the phone with Lorelai" Logan explained

"Go to her and get you dinner" Honor said laughing and hung up the phone.

He looked up and out the window at the sun shining down over the water and decided, it has been too long. He got up and walked next door and knocked.

After he knocked, again he took a shot.

"Come on Ace, open up we can't avoid each other we live right next door." He said jokingly "And that food smelled delicious"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

They sat there laughing and talking eating the Chinese food for lunch, that Lorelai had scoped the entire city looking for. He had told her all about law school, his internships, and his management program

"I am so proud of you" she said from her spot on the floor "You have come so far and you have changed so much" she said noticing

"Thanks, that means a lot to me" he said honestly "Yes, I have changed but yet not so much"

"Logan comes on in all the time we have been talking you never once told me a bout a wild time in Vegas or a kick ass time in the islands or even about a party at Yale." She explained

"Well in that aspect I have changed, I don't party it up anymore. I don't have that kind of money to waste" he explained and at Rory's confused look, he explained.

"Well when I bought that sham of an internet company I put up most of my trust fund leaving me with a little less than two million now that is still a lot of money but when you have a loft in Manhattan, parking fees and going out a lot, because after you left Colin and Finn took it upon themselves to keep me pretty numb." He said honestly

"Yeah Mom tried to keep me distracted when I first came out here but she only stayed for a month" she said

"They were kind of getting pissed at me when all these girls were throwing themselves at me and I was refusing" he said meekly "than summer was over, I spoke to my dad, and I was back in school. Colin and Finn were brought in for their familial responsibilities and I threw myself into my studies and nothing else." He explained further.

"What about dating, was there anyone serious after…" she asked shyly

"Nope, never" he said "I went on about three dates" he said "I really didn't have much time" was the only explanation he offered

"What?" she was shocked "you seriously only went on 3 dates; what about hookups" she said before she could stop herself she threw her hand over her mouth "I am sorry you don't have to answer that, its none of my business?"

"There has only been one other girl since you, I was drunk, really drunk, and to be honest she could have been your twin, except she wasn't as nearly as witty…"

"Stop I don't need to hear details. But wow only one girl" she was shocked

"Why is that so hard to believe" he asked "How many?" he said in a low voice not really sure if he wanted an answer

"You really want to know?" she asked and he blanched at the thoughts running through his mind

"I guess so" he said

"Only one. My first year out here I dated no one. I dove head first into my work and nothing else. The second year I met someone and we hit it off, we dated for about 3 months he told me he loved me and I said adios. I was so not there" she laughed

"Wow, somehow I knew that but I don't know in the back of my mind I had this fear that you met someone and forgot about me, especially…" he started then stopped

"Especially when?" she asked

"You stopped texting" he blurted out

"No, you changed your number" she said "I thought you got rid of your phone because of me, that perhaps you met someone new and didn't know how to tell me" she said while playing with the threads of her area rug.

"Ace never, I hoped and prayed that one day we would be here talking and…" he stopped again.

"Yeah me too." She replied sheepishly "So, what now?" she said remembering the last time said those words.

"What do you want Ace?" he asked

"This is so surreal" she said "I feel like I am going to wake up tomorrow morning and realize this was all a dream that I dreamt this whole thing up." She said as she rolled her head back onto the cushion of the couch she was leaning against.

"I know what you mean this is almost too good to be true, but like I told you you're my soul mate I knew we would find each other again" he said as he took her hand and kissed it lightly

"So what do we date, jump into a relationship, or are we friends?" she asked

"Ace, my little reporter, always with the questions" he said as he kissed her and all the familiar sparks flew for the first time in 5 years making them both dizzy.

When they broke apart, she smiled and said, "That's why they pay me the big bucks" and they both laughed and then leaned in for another kiss.

"What time is it?" Rory asked pulling quickly away from Logan.

"Um… I think about 5, why?" Logan answered

"Ohh good, come on" she said getting up and quickly throwing everything in the garbage and then running into her room coming out a minute later with her hair brushed holding her purse while putting on what looked like lip balm. "Let's go" she said excitedly

"Ace" Logan said still confused "Where are we going?" he asked

"Do you have your wallet and keys, ya know, all that jazz?" she asked

"Yeah, where are we going?" he asked again

"It's a surprise, trust me it's a good one Lorelai made me do it the first night I was here, it was amazing" she answered, expertly avoiding answering the question.

"Yes but where" he said

"Seriously not telling you, do I need to blindfold you" she said laughingly

Logan just laughed as they were walking through the lobby and out the door and flagged down a cab. When they were sitting comfortably in the back seat of the cab Rory told the driver to head over to pier 43.

"What's at pier 43?" he asked knowing she wouldn't answer

"It's where we are going" she said evasively.

Logan sat back holding tightly onto Rory's hand while taking in the sights around, the cab was moving at a pretty good pace for being rush hour during the week. It was not too long before the comfortably quiet cab ride ended and they exited the cab.

"We are right over here" Rory said pulling him towards her destination with a huge smile on her face, which only seemed to be contagious.

"Really Ace?" he asked laughing lightly "A trolley tour?" he called after her as she ran to get them tickets minutes later they were lined up and waiting to get on the old fashioned trolley car.

When they finally settled into a seat, Rory turned to him and said "We have a half hour to kill." She said then explained the tour to him "This is a great time, it starts short drive through the 'culinary hub' of the city, then we'll have dinner, I know we just ate and Chinese too but we're going to eat in Chinatown." Logan laughed "Then they take you on a walking tour of said Chinatown then we get back onto the trolley then we get to see the city and all it's splendid glory at night" she said smiling and obviously excited

"Ace did you memorize the brochure?" he asked teasingly "And, just how many times have you been on this tour?" he laughed

"You know me once I read something it sticks" she laughed "and to answer your question just a couple, once with mom then again when Lane and Zack came to visit with the twins and then again when Paris came, although with Paris it wasn't as relaxing." She said with a smile remembering Paris all but killing the tour guide for not knowing the correct history of certain things.

"That had to be a blast" he responded remembering Paris "How is she, all of them really?"

"Paris is good she finished med school and is currently doing her residency at NY Presbyterian; she and Doyle got married last year after she graduated, small but beautiful, very Miranda type of deal. She even had it at my mom's inn." Rory recounted

"Really Doyle and Paris are still together, good for them" Logan said not shocked, though they were and odd pair they always suited each other.

"Yeah, and Lane and Zack are doing great, they came to visit last year the boys are so cute." She said "God they are almost 6 already."

"Do you get home often?" Logan asked curiously she was always so attached to her town and her mom

"Not as often as I would like but at least once a year and Mom comes here at least twice a year" she explained "I usually go home for Christmas and New Years" she finished.

"Oh good, do you think we could go back together this year?" Logan asked "Oh God I'm sorry Ace I didn't mean to rush this" he said hoping she didn't take that comment as that he was pushing to hard to fast.

He was silenced by a kiss "Don't apologize, I like this, I like that that was automatic and yes we can go back for a visit together, I actually already booked my ticket I am leaving Dec 22, it's a Saturday and I am coming back on January 2nd, it's a Wednesday. Do you think you can get off for all that time?" she asked

"I think I can swing it" he said smiling, this was great. "So we are doing this?" he asked hoping

"In the words of a wise man 'I'm all in" Rory said leaning over and kissing him just as the trolley was pulling out "ohh here we go" she said clapping her hands.

"Hey Ace?" Logan said grabbing her attention he leaned over kissed her temple then whispered into her ear "Me too, Rory, I'm all in" he said then turned to look at the sights and enjoy the first night in this beautiful city.

* * *

Hope you are still enjoying the story! The trolley tour actually exists, I found a website and it sounds amazing.

Thanks again Lauren!


	5. Chapter 5

This is it! The final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, I really liked writing fluff!

Thanks to my precious Beta! You are the best!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_4 months later… December 22, 2012._

They were sitting on the airplane that was headed back to Connecticut. The past four months had been the happiest that the two had experienced. Logan was staring out the window of his first class seat and thinking of the changes that had taken place. It wasn't always easy but the two seemed determined to make it. That first night, Logan and Rory fell asleep in Rory's apartment while continuing to talk about their lives. A month later and Logan was still sleeping at Rory's every night.

Last month they had agreed to end the farce that was Logan's apartment, in fact his bed had never been slept in. They decided to officially move in together; instead of selling his place they kept it as an investment and rented it out; with the blessing from Logan's parents, of course.

While in Stars Hollow, they had decided to stay at the Dragonfly instead of the crap shack as much as she loved her mom's house she loved sleeping in Logan's arms more and while Lorelai wouldn't object to the couple sleeping together Rory's bed was a bit small to hold them both for one night let alone a week and a half.

"Alright let's go over this schedule again." Logan said

"Ugghhh again." She joked "Fine. Tonight is the winter festival so we will be going there then tomorrow is the annual Gilmore Christmas shindig that Grandma said your parents as well as your sister will be there and I am assuming your grandpa as well. Then Monday is Christmas Eve which we usually just watch a bunch of movies eating tons and tons of junk food, however, this year I will make a sacrifice and we'll go spend the evening with your family." She said trying to sound put out.

"Yes but Christmas day we will spend at your Mom's Inn with the rest of the cast of characters of that little hamlet of yours." Logan said teasing her.

"True" she said laughing a bit. "The rest of the week is just going to be some down time with Mom and Luke and I would like to go visit Dad and Gigi. I haven't really seen them a lot since he and Mom got divorced." She explained

"That sounds good; I always liked your dad." Logan said "What time do we land?" he asked forgetting

"Um at 3, which means we should be preparing to land soon" she said looking at her watch. "Mom is picking us up" she said as an after thought

"Actually no she called this morning and said something big came up at the Inn, so I told her that was fine that I would just call a car for us; which is what I did. Sorry I forgot to tell you" he told her.

"Oh… that's ok" she said distracted her Mom always picked her up.

They got off the plane and collected their bags with little drama.

Logan gently leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Hey there's Frank" Logan said

Rory smiled and said hello to the once very familiar man then piled into the awaiting limo and relaxed into the seat.

"You know where, right Frank?" Rory heard Logan ask Frank and in return responded "Yes sir, we'll be there soon" just then Logan climbed into the back of the car and moments later we were off, she closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. Logan just kissed the top of her head sweetly.

Rory noticed they weren't heading towards Stars Hollow "Logan where are we going?" she asked

"I wanted to make a quick stop, we won't be to long" he explained "You'll enjoy it, I promise"

Ten minutes later they pulled into one of Yale's parking lots that Rory had noticed was the one near Branford. "Logan, what are we doing here?"

"Come on Ace, I just want to get a cup of coffee" he said not at convincing her.

"Right, we could have gotten coffee at Luke's" She said

"Yes, well while I was here for Law school I actually got a little addicted and have been craving a cup" he lied.

"RIGHT!" she said laughing. They climbed out of the limo and began walking around noticing that there were still students on campus, classes must have ended late in the week and it seems that the kids were moving out, getting in the last of the partying before winter break.

"I miss this place" Rory said to no one in particular

"Me too!" he said pulling her where he wanted to go they walked up to a coffee kiosk Rory was too busy looking at campus to notice what Logan had done

"Hey Ace you want a coffee?" Logan asked trying to catch her attention she turned around and her voice caught in her throat.

"Oh my god!" she whispered in shock "What?" She was looking around there were candles all over the place rose petals were scattered from the front of the coffee kiosk to a spot right behind it the setting was in a word perfect "Logan" she said hesitantly.

Logan gently pulled her by the hand to the bench that was directly behind the kiosk. He had paid a florist to come and decorate the area and they had done it beautifully.

"Does this place look familiar?" Logan asked

"Besides the fact that I got coffee here everyday" she said jokingly

"Besides that fact, yes" he joked back "This is the spot we first met" Logan said

"I thought you didn't remember" she said shocked

"That's what I told you, but I remembered, really could I forget you or your eyes? Not possible." he said in a low husky voice. Rory leaned over and kissed him lightly

"Rory while I was here for law school I would come here to this bench and study, for some reason you gave me inspiration and you weren't even in my life. I would come here to be close to you in a way. I missed you so much over these past five years I never want to be without you again. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore… Rory… My Ace please makes me the happiest man on the face of the earth and become my partner, my wife. Marry Me?" Logan said in almost a pleading tone. He was nervous, it was soon but in reality they had been waiting five years for this moment.

"Yes!" she whispered as the tears slid silently down her face as she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly to her "Of course I will marry you!"

He slid on a three carat cushion cut diamond surrounded by pave diamonds. Although the ring was big it wasn't too much; it was perfect. "It was my grandmothers" he explained kissing her hand lovingly.

"Oh my… Logan it's beautiful" she said covering her mouth with her right had as she stared at her left hand.

"Come on I have one more surprise for you" Logan said after they had kissed for a few minutes.

They climbed back into the limo both still elated and a little shocked over what had just happened. Logan had his arms wrapped around her, neither really saying anything just relaxing and allowing it to settle in.

Logan thought back to four months ago when they unexpectedly saw each other again, it all seemed surreal; it still did. The Friday after he moved in he took her to a restaurant that Honor had recommended to him, Ligonier Restaurant, it seemed that she and Josh had gone to San Francisco on business that coincidently collided with their one year anniversary and he had taken her there and she said it was the epitome of romance, it was casual yet elegant. He new from what Honor had told him that Rory would love it and love it she did. It was that night that they had consummated their relationship again and it was that night that he began planning the trip back to Connecticut.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the Dragonfly, it was now 5:30 and Rory thought they were running late.

"Come on Logan I want to see Mom and get to the festival" she said trying to pull Logan out of the limo, completely forgetting that he said he had one more surprise for her.

"I'm coming Ace hang on" he said. They walked up the stairs and into the inn and she was shocked when she saw everyone. Her mom, Luke, her dad, Her Grandparents, along with Logan's parents, grandfather along with Honor and Josh; she was stunned. But not nearly as stunned as when she walked further into the room automatically going towards her mother; she saw the remaining guests. Standing to her left was Finn, Colin, Juliet and Rosemary, as well as Paris and Doyle, and Lane and Zack.

"Oh My God" she shrieked she turned to Logan and back to the collective in front of her. She hugged Logan and whispered "This is perfect, thank you!"

She walked over to her mother and gave her a bone crushing hug and kissed her cheek. Rory began jumping up and down and whispered excitedly "I'm engaged mommy!"

"I am so happy for you, you've got a good guy there" Lorelai answered as she reluctantly released Rory to the group behind her. Logan had gone to his family to say hello and waited for Rory. Rory and Logan were greeting everyone accepting their congratulations. There was a tearful reunion with the Yale group and were finally broken apart when Sookie and Jackson had joined the group and informed everyone that dinner was to be served and walked over to Rory to give her a tight hug welcomed her home and granted her best wishes.

The group sat down and ate a gourmet meal that Sookie had prepared, enjoying each others company; laughing as each told special and funny stories. Then Logan stood grabbing every ones attention.

"If I could have everyone's attention; thank you all for coming! I am so glad to see everyone, especially for such a special time in our lives. Everyone here knows how miserable we were without each other these past five years and to be reunited and back together, for me is an answer to every one of my prayers" Logan said while holding Rory's hand and looking lovingly into her eyes. "Thank you for celebrating with us, from here we are going into the town square to enjoy the festivities, we hope you will all join us. If you can't we will see you all over the holiday."

Richard, Emily, Mitchum, Shira and Elias said their good bye's and again offered their congratulations to the couple. The rest of the group headed into town and enjoyed the night.

While they were walking back to the inn to get some much needed sleep Logan pulled Rory into a tight embrace and said "Thank You Ace, thank you for not giving up on us, on me. Thank you for truly loving me mind, body and soul" he said with sincerity, even though he knew at a later date she would be mocking him for being so cheesy; but for now it seemed to fit.

Rory smiled and said "Hey, you're my soul mate remember, there is no one else for me" she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly.

They finally got their happily ever after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well what did you think?


End file.
